¿Amor?
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: No se concentra y no puede pensar, porque su mente la ocupa Alejandro las veinticuatro horas del día; al punto en que si no es él, el español está en blanco, porque si no es Rodriguez no es nadie. SpaMéx, yaoi. Fic dedicado a Aishiteru-Sama! Disculpa la demora jeje


_**Aishiteruuu! Aquí está el fic que te prometí! lo que pasó es que tuve que escribirlo tres veces por múltiples razones e.e**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado! :3**_

* * *

¿Amor? ¿Qué con eso? _Es hermoso._

Antonio y Alejandro, Alejandro y Antonio.

_¿Qué sucede con ellos?_  
Están enamorados. Se aman el uno al otro, se aman de verdad; como a nadie en la vida.

_Pero siempre hay alguien que ama más que el otro, ¿No es así?_  
Cierto.

Antonio Fernandez Carriendo, un hombre con gran y resplandeciente sonrisa, tan bella como pocas cosas, de esas que son gratas de notar; era dueño de unos ojos tan verdes cual esmeralda, además de una gracia y simpatía encantadoras. Todo un conquistador.

_Un conquistador conquistado más bien._

Sin embargo, a todos les llega la hora de caer...  
Hubo una tarde en especial, una que al mismo Carriendo no se le olvidará ni aunque quisiera, una en la que su mirada y su gracia no sólo fueron superados por unos intrigantes y traviesos ojos carmesí, acompañados de una altanería y seguridad propias de un Don Juan... Sino que además, le cautivaron por completo.

Desde entonces está así: Ilusionado, vulnerable, embriagado. _Enamorado._

No se concentra y no puede pensar, porque su mente la ocupa Alejandro las veinticuatro horas del día; al punto en que si no es él, el español está en blanco, porque si no es Rodriguez no es nadie.

Amor es amor. No se piensa ni se obliga, sólo se siente y se hace.

Y es que Carriendo ama tanto a aquel mexicano. Lo ama como a nadie. Con pasión pura e incontrolable.

_Pero a la vez tiene tanto miedo..._

No. No tiene miedo, no está asustado. Está ATERRADO.

_Pero, ¿De qué?_

De estar realmente enamorado. De que el corazón le lata tan rápido con tan sólo verlo, y que la sonrisa no se le quite ni aunque quiera.  
De estarse entregando más de lo que en alguna ocasión pudo haberlo hecho; o tal vez de ser el único que se está tomando esto realmente en serio. De ser el que ama.  
Puede ser también que tal vez Alejandro no se entregue igual, o que no sienta lo mismo que el mismo Antonio...

_Miedo a perderlo..._  
_O mejor dicho, "terror"  
Terror a que se lo arrebaten_

Terror de que alguien más se enamore de esa sonrisa perfecta llena de satisfacción rayando en el cinismo, y que, por consiguiente Rodriguez lo deje.  
El problema es que Alejandro siempre ha tenido pretendientes de sobra de cualquier tipo, y no es como si no les hiciera caso...Bien podría estar con quien él quisiera.

_Pero estaba con él, entonces no había problema ¿Cierto?_

Y es por eso que le besaba y abrazaba tanto, para que no se fuera; para ver si así le contagiaba un poquito del amor que él sentía, para decirle en acciones lo que no llegaba a expresar en palabras.  
Empero de beso en beso se deja llevar por aquel sentimiento... Y en pocos minutos -sino es que menos- ya no lo controla. Ya no puede ni quiere. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar, mientras Alejandro esté a su lado.

_"Te amo, te amo, te amo" _No dejaba de repetir en su mente ni de musitar en susurros que solamente escuchaba la persona a quien iban dedicados. Apenas y se dejaba respirar entre beso y palabra.  
Mientras tanto, Alejandro no le ayuda en nada dejándose llevar por la euforia y pasión que le español le contagia al contacto, le responde los besos con la misma intensidad al igual que le reparte caricias a diestra y siniestra con tanta dedicación... Porque tanta cercanía con él sólo sirve para hacerle desear más, al tiempo en que un sólo rose de su parte le quema la piel al otro, le agita el corazón, le funde una y mil veces el cerebro y le provoca no querer soltarlo nunca.

Alejandro está enamorado, cosa que jamás había puesto en su lista de cosas por lograr en esta relación. Era un juego, y Antonio tan sólo uno más en la lista de amoríos.

_Pero las cosas cambian..._

Y cambiaron para Alejandro. Cuando menos se fijaba había caído en el encanto de esas esmeraldas tan alegres que tenía Carriendo por ojos. Se confió y bajó la guardia.  
No se tomaba esto a la ligera. Ya no, al menos; pues cambió a tal punto en que, de que Carriendo lo encontrara besándose con alguien más, pasara a ser un simple coqueteo por aburrimiento, pero nada que lograra sacarle al ojiverde del pensamiento.  
ESO, eso fue muuuy importante, porque con ello demostró que iba en serio, que le importaba de verdad; porque si hablamos de Alejandro y su "ligera" debilidad por las mujeres no acabamos nunca. Y si eso no le demostraba su fidelidad a Carriendo, no sabía que lo haría...

Es por eso, porque lo amaba, que ahora se encontraba con el español, por lo que le devolvía los besos con la misma pasión con la que Carriendo se los entregaba, por lo que a cada caricia recibida aferraba sus brazos al cuello del contrario. Y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba entregarse a él.

_Esto no era tener sexo, era hacer el amor.  
_  
Porque amaba a Antonio, y sentía que si fuera alguien más esto no duraría tanto.  
Si alguna vez tuvo miedo de sentir esto que llaman amor, ya no importaba... Nada lo hacía en realidad...

_¿Amor?¿Qué con eso?  
_  
Porque al igual que al español, al mexicano se le derretía la piel con cada caricia y le fallaba el razonamiento un poco más por cada beso.

_...Es perfecto._

Y cada "te amo" entregado se lo devolvía en un beso profundo y lento, lleno de amor y ternura para después tratar de formular una respuesta que no salía porque ya no estaba para pensar nada más. En este momento le pregunta te dice "me vale madres..." porque no se va a acordar pronto.

Así es como Antonio se va olvidando de sus temores y su sonrisa va volviendo; porque aunque Alejandro no le diga, puede sentir en sus caricias y en esos besos que su amor está más que correspondido y eso le basta para tranquilizarse.

_Alejandro y Antonio_

¿Qué tiene ambos en común?

Que están perdidamente enamorados.

_Antonio y Alejandro se aman como a nadie. Con pasión y locura podría decirse._

...O tal vez como sólo los verdaderos amantes se saben amarse...

* * *

_**Querida Aishiteru, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. No soy nada buena en eso del lime, pero hice un pequeño intento.**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió de la nada, encontré la inspiración para escribir esto en un día cualquiera. Es corto, tampoco tengo mucha creatividad, pero créeme que lo hice de todo corazón para ti. En unos meses tendré otro SpaMéx, no te preocupes c:**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado :3**_

**Reviews? Comentarios constructivos? :D**


End file.
